disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Muppets Show
'The Muppets Show '''is a traditionally animated show based on The Muppets.This show is similar to''The Looney Tunes Show ''and The Walt Disney Shorts Show. Synopsis The concept of the show revolves around Kermit, Gonzo and Fozzie living in the suburbs of Los Angeles with "colorful neighbors" including Miss Piggy,Scooter,Skeeter,Statler and Waldorf,Rizzo the Rat,Pepe the King Prawn,Uncle Deadly and more. In the show, Kermit,Gonzo and Fozzie are living together in the same house. The show also features two other segments which wrap around the main plot: *'Uncle Deadly's Scary Tales - 'Short scary stories told by Uncle Deadly *'Muppet Melodies '- two-minute music videos showcasing classic characters singing original songs Characters *'Kermit the Frog '(voiced by Steve Whitmire): Confident and usually three steps ahead of everybody else, Kermit still is a nerveous wreck , not the least of which is having Fozzie Bear as his best friend, owning Animal like a dog, and dating his love interest and girlfriend Miss Piggy. *'Fozzie Bear '(voiced by Eric Jacobson): Fozzie has been living with Kermit and Gonzo for several years.extreme personality and outrageous behavior always make life more interesting (and complicated). Despite his flaws, he has managed to make a few lasting friends from his eccentricity, which include sweet Scooter, spunky Uncle Deadly, optimistic Skeeter, and his love interest and girlfriend Dora.Fozzie is a failed comedian at Club Mayhem where he is heckled by Statler and Waldorf and cheered on by Dora.Fozzie also works as a police officer with Link Hogthrob. *'Gonzo the Great '(voiced by Dave Goelz): Gonzo is a carefree, absent-minded daredevil and plumber who lives with Kermit and Fozzie and didn't graduate from high school.He usually tries to do stunts that would injure him or kill him. *'Miss Piggy '(voiced by Eric Jacobson): Kermit's tough, street-smart girlfriend. Piggy works at The Beauty Place at the mall and is attracted to Kermit because "she loves a project." *'Dora Bruin '(voiced by Kristen Wiig): Fozzie's old childhood friend,love interest and girlfriend.She thinks he's sweet and funny, and she works at The Mellow and Profitable Coffee House.She is best friends with Miss Piggy,Skeeter and Janice. *'Rizzo the Rat '(voiced by Steve Whitmire): Rizzo owns the local pizza place Pizza Rat, one of the most popular hangouts in town. He lives in a mouse hole in Kermit,Fozzie and Gonzo's house. *'Pepe the King Prawn '(voiced by Bill Barretta): A King Prawn who is the resident Casanova, Pepe has a thick Spanish accent and refined sense of taste that make him irresistible to women.He lives in a fish tank in Kermit,Fozzie, and Gonzo's house. *'Animal '(voiced by Eric Jacobson): While he's capable of becoming an unstoppable, drumming tornado of destruction, Animal is usually content just being Kermit's pet dog. *'Robin the Frog '(voiced by Matt Vogel): A tiny, green frog and Kermit's nephew.The young frog lives at home with his Uncle Kermit. While singing, Robin has the ability to make his voice sound auto-tuned. *'Sgt. Floyd Pepper '(voiced by Matt Vogel): Tough,cool and a bit short-tempered, Floyd lives next door to Kermit,Fozzie and Gonzo, and also works as a Driver' Ed instructor and plays bass for The Electric Mayhem.He's usually nice but,he can get tough when people get on his nerves. *'Scooter '(voiced by David Rudman): Scooter's wide-eyed, boyish innocence sometimes makes him an easy target, but he is happy just to be included. While usually a confidant of Fozzie and Gonzo's, he sometimes asks Kermit for favors.Scooter lives down the street with his tough,street-smart twin sister Skeeter. *'Dr.Bunsen Honeydew '(voiced by Dave Goelz): A former foreign exchange student from England who went to Kermit's high school, Bunsen is a nerdy misfit with an army of nanobots, which he doesn't hesitate to bring out when he senses trouble. *'Uncle Deadly '(voiced by Matt Vogel): In addition to being a monster and Kermit,Fozzie and Gonzo's neighbor, he gives no-nonsense advice and is the loving father of a giant hairy monster Thog. *'Thog '(voiced by Tyler Bunch): Uncle Deadly's shy son may be an 8-foot-tall monster. But at his core, he's just an awkward yet sweet middle-school kid. *'Janice '(voiced by David Rudman): Janice is the resident TV newswoman,the lead guitarist of The Electric Mayhem,Miss Piggy,Dora and Skeeter's best friend, and Floyd's bubbly girlfriend. Her cool,laid back attitude can make even bad news seem not-so-bad.She is known to be a hippie at times. *'Skeeter '(voiced by Leslie Carrarra-Rudolph): Scooter's tough,street-smart twin sister . Having worked her way up to be an adventurer, Skeeter refuses to see the negative in any situation, no matter how obvious it might be.She is energetic, gutsy and spirited but, at times, can be a bit of a show-off. Skeeter and her brother Scooter would occasionally show signs of sibling rivalry, with Skeeter often calling her brother a "nerd." While Skeeter is interested in adventure and sports, her brother is more interested in computers and books. *'Sam the Eagle '(voiced by Eric Jacobson): An American eagle, who feels his species and role as national symbol have placed certain responsibilities upon his shoulders.Endlessly exuberant and unfailingly polite,Sam owns the local antique shop. *'Dr.Teeth '(voiced by Bill Barretta): Having worked his way up to be a rich entrepreneur, Dr.Teeth is the owner of Club Mayhem and The Mellow and Profitable Coffee House, two of the other most popular hangouts in town and is the keyboardist and leader of The Electric Mayhem. *'Statler and Waldorf '(voiced by Steve Whitmire and Dave Goelz): Two old hecklers who live near Kermit,Fozzie and Gonzo's house.The two are usually seen heckling at places with big crowds like the movies or at comedy night at Club Mayhem. *'Pops '(voiced by Matt Vogel): A kindly old man with a spunky personality, Pops lives across the street with his pets Rowlf and Gaffer.It is revealed he served in World War II with Statler and Waldorf. *'Zoot '(voiced by Dave Goelz): The cool,yet sleepy saxophonist of The Electric Mayhem.He is also the manager of The Mellow and Profitable Coffee House and is the local TV weatherman.His dry, sluggish delivery can make even bad weather seem not-so-bad. *'Rowlf the Dog '(voiced by Bill Barretta): As Pops' pet dog, Rowlf spends most of his time playing the piano and trying to figure out how to catch Gaffer. *'Beaker '(voiced by Steve Whitmire): Bunsen's awkward yet sweet assistant.While Beaker appears to be an innocent, vulnerable guy, underneath his delicate exterior beats a crafty heart.He has been shrunk, cloned, punched, deflated, zapped, turned invisible, and blown up, but he always comes back for more. *'Gaffer '(voiced by Stephanie D'Abruzzo): Gaffer is Pops' bedraggled, one-eyed cat who is frequently seen being chased by Foo-Foo,Animal and Rowlf. *'Foo-Foo '(voiced by Steve Whitmire): Foo-Foo is Miss Piggy's pet dog. In terms with Kermit, the latter is constantly considered as Foo-Foo's da-da, much to the frog's annoyance. She speaks only in barks and other typical dog sound effects.She is usually seen with Rowlf and Animal chasing Gaffer or in Miss Piggy's purse. *'Link Hogthrob '(voiced by Steve Whitmire): A pompous rich pig who goes to extravagant lengths to woo Miss Piggy.Piggy is generally uninterested in him, but Kermit sees him as a threat.He's a man who looks tougher than he really is; since he ran away like a coward after Kermit and Piggy introduced him to Animal.He also seems to have a lack of intelligence.He is also the local police chief and works with Fozzie. * '''Lew Zeland '(voiced by Matt Vogel): The town's local boomerang fish thower and generally obessed fish performer. * 'Wayne and Wanda '(voiced by David Rudman and Alice Dinnean-Vernon): An accident prone singing couple who work at Sam's antique shop.The two live near Kermit,Fozzie and Gonzo but are mostly seen at Sam's shop.Wanda is the grand-niece of Statler. * 'Afghan Hound '(voiced by Alice Dinnean-Vernon): The Afghan Hound is a blonde, female dog with a long pointy snout and is Rowlf's girlfriend. * 'The Newsman '(voiced by Steve Whitmire): As his name suggests,he's the local newsman who works at the TV station with Zoot and Janice. * 'Walter '(voiced by Peter Linz): A 20 something-year old guy who lives with his brother Gary and his girlfriend Mary.He is sweet,slightly naive and lacks self confidence. Category:TV Shows Category:Muppets